


A Sense of Belonging

by stephmcx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Sex, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Steve wakes to the still unfamiliar sensation of not being alone in bed. Unfamiliar, but nice. A warm cocoon of love and trust and tangled limbs. He is lying on his side, halfway on his stomach and Danny is draped over his back, spooning him, holding him tight, almost possessive and Steve grins into his pillow. Definitely nice.





	A Sense of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> So, this... um... happened?
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut, because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I honestly don't know what this is, except pure smut. Right.

Steve wakes to the still unfamiliar sensation of not being alone in bed. Unfamiliar, but nice. A warm cocoon of love and trust and tangled limbs. He is lying on his side, halfway on his stomach and Danny is draped over his back, spooning him, holding him tight, almost possessive and Steve grins into his pillow. Definitely nice. 

Danny is still asleep, Steve can tell from his even breathing and the little puffs of air he can feel gusting against his shoulder. Danny’s arm is lying heavily across his waist, hand curled on the sheets close to Steve’s chest, and he can feel Danny’s dick half-hard against his thigh. Steve pushes back against Danny, just a little, reveling in the feeling of this newly found intimacy.

This thing between them is still new, although it had been brewing for a long time. They had both seen it coming, it had been inevitable, inescapable, but the intensity of it had bowled him over, had shaken him to the core. Steve had never thought he could feel such a connection, such a sense of belonging to anyone, even less that he could enjoy that feeling so much. 

He must have dozed off again, because when he comes to, he feels Danny pulling him in a little, closer, hugging him and pressing tender kisses along the back of his neck, making Steve smile in contentment. Danny’s arm is holding him tight and Steve grasps Danny’s hand with his own, placing it flat on his chest, over his heart. 

Danny’s kisses have now reached that place between neck and shoulder and he is licking and sucking softly at a tender spot that is probably a bite mark from the previous night and Steve lets a sigh escape, almost a moan.

He keeps his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of Danny’s touch, the way they’re skin to skin. Danny’s chest is pressed to his back, soft hair tickling slightly, their legs are tangled and Danny’s dick is now hard and pressing against the crack of his ass. It makes his own dick twitch in response. He grinds back against Danny and now it’s Danny who lets out a blissful little moan.

“You awake?” Danny murmurs against Steve’s skin, making him shiver.

“Yeah,” Steve manages to say, voice low and a little rough from sleep or arousal or both.

Danny presses another wet kiss on Steve’s skin and then shifts behind him, withdrawing his hand and Steve is about to complain when he feels Danny’s hand on his ass instead, lining up his cock. Steve can feel the blunt head pressing against his hole and he shudders in anticipation.

“Wait, lube,” he rasps out and he hates to have to wait for even a second. But while his body should still be ready from the night before, he has done this without lube exactly once, and it was not an experience he wants to repeat.

Danny makes quick work of it, Steve can feel him rustling around, can hear the click of a cap, and then Danny is leaning back in. His hand is still slightly sticky with lube as he is stroking from Steve’s shoulder, down his side, to his lower back and then he cups Steve’s ass and pushes his dick in, all the way, in one slow, fluid motion, filling him up.

Steve gasps sharply and for a moment the world stops. Their previous night had been rough, has left him sore and overly sensitive and his nerves are tingling, pain fighting with pleasure. Danny is pressed deep inside him, keeps perfectly still now until Steve’s body adjusts and he can breathe again.

Danny’s arm comes back around his waist, with a perceptive question of “You all right?” 

“‘m fine,” Steve says, in between catching his breath, and he is. More than fine even, as Danny starts caressing him, drawing small circles over the skin of Steve’s chest, following the lines of muscles, rubbing over a nipple, tracing his scars. Danny also resumes kissing and nibbling at Steve’s shoulder and Steve can’t help it, he pushes back, wants Danny deeper still, more.

“Not yet,” Danny says and Steve turns his head. Their eyes meet and they look at each other for a moment, Danny’s eyes are filled with lust and tenderness and Steve wants to kiss him so badly, but that won’t work in this position. Danny places his hand on Steve’s hip, gentle but with the clear intention of holding him still, preventing further movement, and Steve resigns, turns his head back, burrowing his face into the pillow.

It’s such a stark contrast, the exact opposite to the rough sex they’d had the night before. They had fought, at first about taking unnecessary risks while pursuing criminals, and then, after Steve had started kissing Danny to shut him up, they had fought for dominance. Danny had been angry and the struggle had been real, almost aggressive, even though it was a fight they both had known Steve didn’t really intend to win.

And he hadn’t. Eventually, he had conceded, had given up control and let Danny take over. Had allowed Danny to hold him down and fuck him hard. Danny had thrust into him single-mindedly, and he had taken it greedily, had needed it just as much as Danny did. It had been painful, almost violent, and all about claiming each other.

The way Danny is holding him still right now, with his dick buried deep inside him, is no less possessive, but oh so tender, and Steve doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. 

Danny resumes his caresses, and Steve closes his eyes, once more reducing himself to just _feeling_ and it’s overwhelming. They’re pressed together so tightly, he is feeling Danny everywhere, all over him, inside of him, unmoving, so close. He feels taken, owned, belonging to Danny, only Danny. It’s arousing beyond anything he’s ever known. His dick is achingly hard, his senses are on fire, his body is thrumming in anticipation—still, he’s so far from the edge. 

Danny softly kisses his way along Steve’s shoulder to where his tattoo begins and traces the inked lines with his tongue. He is shifting his weight ever so slightly, but the tiny movements of his dick are enough, sending immediate sparks of electricity through Steve’s body.

“Danny,” he breathes and reaches back blindly with his free hand, desperate to touch any part of Danny that he can get a hold of. Steve’s hand lands on Danny’s thigh and he runs it along the hard muscle a few times.

Danny thrusts into Steve, just a little, more like an involuntary motion, but he makes an inarticulate sound and bites softly into Steve’s skin where he had been licking it before. His breathing is ragged and he leans his forehead onto Steve’s shoulder.

“You feel so good,” Danny pants, his voice sounds _wrecked_ , and Steve knows in this instant that Danny is just as overwhelmed, just as shaken by this, them, _their thing_ , as he is himself. The thought is as pleasing as it is arousing and he is aching now, desperate, the hot pleasure from before has turned into fierce longing.

“Danny… move,” he wants more, needs more, now, and patience has never been his strongest trait. He tries to push back again, despite Danny’s hold on his hip. 

“I don’t want this to be over yet,” Danny says, but despite his words, he starts moving, small shallow thrusts becoming ever more forceful, and Steve’s hand goes from stroking Danny’s thigh to gripping it hard in a heartbeat.

Eventually Danny moves his hand away from Steve’s hip, stroking along his stomach and further down. He strokes his hand over Steve’s cock once, twice, before he curls his fingers around it and Steve can’t help but rock forward with a moan, loud and needy.

“That feel good?” Danny asks, but he doesn’t even wait for an answer, working his hand on Steve’s dick, fucking into him and setting a pace that robs Steve of any clear thought. All he can feel is Danny and the pleasure building up, rippling through his body, pooling at the base of his spine and in his balls. 

Steve is barely aware that Danny shifts his weight, pushes himself up on his elbow for better purchase. It changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting exactly the right spot, over and over, and then Steve is falling, crashing hard, robbed of his senses, helpless, boneless and the only thing he knows is Danny.

Danny, who catches him, holds him, fucks him through it and comes with Steve’s name on his lips only a moment later, spilling into Steve, filling him up. 

And then they are lying there for a long moment, close and connected and _together_ , belonging to each other, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com). Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
